Love & Smash
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Cette défaite fut un déclic pour Denki. Décidé à regagner son titre de meilleur joueur, le blond se lança dans un entrainement acharné pour parfaire son art. Vraiment ? Cela était oublier le dossier qu'il devait effectuer avec son binôme, Tenya. Parfois, l'aide ne vient pas forcément de là où on le pense. /Os d'anniversaire Pour Petit Pigeon


**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

**Nous voilà donc pour un écrit tout particulier, avec un couple particulier, pour une occasion particulière, pour une personne unique ! Aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons pour un Os d'anniversaire pour la sublime, merveilleuse et Parfaite Petit Pigeon ****!**

**Qui dit Petit Pigeon, dit forcément Tenya/Denki. Et qui dit Hatsu, dit histoires clichés romantiques. Le mélange c'est ainsi fait et BAM ! ça fait des chocapics.**

**Ma Pigeon adorée, je te souhaite une nouvelle fois un joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère sincèrement que ce modeste écrit te plaira et te fera, ne serait-ce que sourire ! Je pense m'être bien débrouillée ! Le doute est présent, mais je voulais vraiment t'offrir une histoire sur ton OTP adoré. Et quel OTP ! Si on m'avait dit que j'écrirais une histoire d'amour entre ces deux là ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, aussi !**

**Bref ! Je m'arrête là, si je continue, je vais écrire un avant-propos encore plus long que l'histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Bêta : _Un énorme – que dis-je ? Un gigantesque merci à **Turand** qui a bêta ce texte. Il faudrait inventer un nouveau mot pour exprimer à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de l'aide de dernière minute que tu m'as offerte. Un autre tout grand merci à **Pomme Verte** ! Ton avis m'a vraiment aidé à ajuster les personnages !

* * *

_Disclaimer_ : Boku no hero academia est une œuvre fictive appartenant à HiroKishi Kohei

* * *

Love & Smash !

Le verdict sur le grand écran plat du dortoir A était sans appel. Un petit personnage fictif à casquette rouge dansait au rythme de la mélodie. Un numéro 1 d'or juste à côté de son prénom. Dans le coin de l'écran, un second personnage un Pikachu applaudissait sa seconde place.

« Aaaaaah c'est pas juste ! » Denki se laissa tomber sur le canapé, totalement dépité. Il sentit la main réconfortante de Kirishima, lui tapoter l'épaule. Néanmoins, le blond n'était pas dupe, au travers de ce _pat pat_, il sentait le dépit total et ultime de son ami. Et il y avait de quoi ! Un mois. Trente jours à s'entrainer comme des professionnels pour, au final, en arriver à quoi ? La réalité projetée par l'écran de la grande télévision ne laissait absolument pas place au doute.

Une nouvelle victoire à ajouter aux cinq précédentes. Six parties où Hanta les avait faits littéralement danser sur la plateforme de combat. Aucun de leurs coups n'avait atteint leur cible et ne parlons pas du fait que le garçon aux origines indiennes n'avait perdu aucune vie. Aucune. Sur les six parties. Un parfait en bonne et due forme.

A côté des deux malheureux, Hanta chipotait dans les paramètres de son personnage, le sourire d'un gagnant aux lèvres. Denki ne put s'empêcher de le trouver légèrement agaçant ! Et non : Il n'était pas mauvais joueur ! C'était Hanta qui était agaçant à être aussi fort à Smash ! C'était humainement impossible !

« C'est pas vrai ! Comment tu fais, au juste ? »

La question eut le mérite de flatter l'apprenti héro. Il sourit encore alors qu'il se grattait un bouc imaginaire. « Le talent ? Que veux-tu ? »

Il attrapa la manette de son adversaire et la lui tendit. « Alors ? Revanche ou on admet que je suis le meilleur joueur de Smash de la classe A ? »

Le blond soupira bruyamment, mais cela ne prit pas avec Hanta. « Ne joue pas à l'enfant triste d'avoir perdu. Le pari était clair : A vous la vaisselle ! »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur ! » S'indigna Denki dans une pose des plus théâtrales.

« Et toi, pas de skill. On fait avec ce qu'on a. »

« Ouach » Denki simula un coup en plein estomac. Il chuta d'une manière qui se voulait dramatique. « C'était violent ça ! Tu vas voir si j'ai pas de skill ! Maintenant ! Revanche ! Ton Ness contre mon Pikachu ! »

« C'est peine perdu, mec. » Lâcha Kirishima. « Viens, si on commence maintenant… »

« On peut pas abandonner maintenant ! »

« Je me désolidarise de ce qui va se passer. » Le garçon à la teinture se leva et attrapa l'un des sacs abandonnés au sol. « Izuku m'attend pour le dossier, bon courage à toi, on se voit devant la tonnes de vaisselle »

Sans réellement écouter les propos de son ami, Denki se saisit de la petite manette rouge de la switch. Hanta fit de même avec son homologue bleu « Relançons, mais tu ne fais que repousser l'inéluctable »

« On va voir ça ! »

* * *

Denki était blasé. Il observa, le regard vide, l'écran de sa switch où son personnage applaudissait la victoire de cet autre, même pas humain : l'IA.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas au juste ? Il savait jouer. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait ! Il en avait joué des parties, des versus contre Mineta, Kirishima et même le parfait Bakugo et la majorité des victoires, c'était bien lui qui les avait remportées ! Il se souvint même d'un tournoi avec la classe B dont il était arrivé deuxième ! Juzo s'était révélé être un adversaire redoutable sous son calme apparent et un smash bien placé lui avait valu la victoire. Denki avait été surpris, un peu déçu tout de même, mais c'était le jeu. Ils s'étaient amusés et il était tout de même arrivé deuxième !

Puis Hanta été arrivé et son apogée pris fin

Un samedi comme tous les autres où, dans l'innocence la plus pure, il avait proposé un petit match à Hanta. L'adolescent réfléchit, puis après un instant, accepta l'air de rien. « Comme une personne qui n'avait jamais touché une manette switch » avait déduit Denki. Alors un sourire plus fourbe se dessina sur ses lèvres et d'un air qui se voulait innocent de toutes pensées, il lui proposa un pari. Le perdant s'occuperait des corvées de l'autre durant une semaine. Hanta avait accepté, toujours avec son expression tranquille habituelle. Ils lancèrent la partie et il ne fallut que 180 secondes pour le blond de comprendre à quel point il s'était mépris.

Depuis, il avait mené 17 combats- 18 en comptant cette dernière- et il n'en avait gagné aucun. Au contraire, le nombre de corvées qu'il avait accumulé, ça, il ne voulait pas les compter ! Il retint un cri frustré alors qu'il perdait encore une fois contre ces trois fichues copies de Olimar. Il allait bien finir par y arriver ! C'est empli d'une nouvelle détermination qu'il relança le combat.

Trois coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Il déposa sa petite console tri-coloris sur sa table basse et s'en alla ouvrir la porte. « Tenya ? »

« Bonsoir Denki. Je m'excuse du retard. J'ai été pris par une nouvelle bêtise de Mineta. » En effet, Denki n'avait aucun mal à déceler l'ennui dans les mots de son ami.

« Ah...euh … pas de soucis… Mais... »

Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Il resta là un moment à dévisager le plus grand, ce dernier faisant de même. Trouvant la situation bien trop gênante pour ce qu'elle était, il se décida à le laisser entrer. Il remarqua ainsi deux grosses fardes sous le bras du délégué. Ils s'installèrent, l'un devant la table basse, l'autre sur son lit, toujours dans un silence que l'esprit frivole de Denki ne pouvait supporter.

« Tu as oublié. » Fit tout simplement Tenya.

« MOI ? O-Oublier ? Je-Lida ! Je... » Le regard sévère de Tenya se posa sur lui. « ...Ok, j'ai oublié. Je suis désolé. »

Le regard réprobateur de Tenya suscita une petite flamme de culpabilité mêlée à une bonne dose d'embarras qui naquit dans son ventre. La pile de notes manuscrites posée sur la table, témoignant du travail que son camarade avait déjà accompli, n'aida pas. Il hésita dans la réponse qu'il devait lui donner, mais finalement, ce fut l'autre qui parla. Son silence dur avait laissé place à un long soupir.

« On a un dossier à travailler, tous les deux. »

« Un dossier ? » Abordant la moue de l'homme en pleine réflexion, avant d'atteindre l'exclamation. « Le dossier d'analyse sur nos alters ! »

Tenya, content que la mémoire de son ami soit enfin à jour, se mit à étaler de manière logique les différents documents qu'il avait avec lui. Tout en plaçant, il se permit d'attraper la console et de la tendre à Denki. L'invitant à l'éteindre et à le rejoindre. Le blond eut alors un moment de panique – qui dut se voir si l'on en jugeait l'air interrogateur qu'aborda subitement le délégué. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse puis se décida à être honnête. Tenya était certes connu pour être un jeune garçon carré et sérieux, il le savait également compréhensif.

« On peut commencer dans cinq minutes ? S'il te plaît, je dois terminer quelque chose d'important ! »

« Lié à ton jeu ? »

« Oui ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de me juger. Tu vois, ça c'est le menu de sélection des personnages. Comme tu le constates, il m'en manque encore. L'idée c'est de choisir un personnage et de … Disons compléter sa route jusqu'au boss. Une fois gagné, tu combats le personnage secret et si tu y arrives, tu le gagnes ! Là, j'ai galéré pour arriver au bout, il ne me reste qu'à vaincre le boss et j'y suis ! S'il te plait Tenya ! »

Le délégué avait écouté la longue tirade du blond, son air réprobateur à nouveau sur son visage. Denki pensa un instant que c'était perdu d'avance et qu'il lui ferait éteindre de force, réduisant à néant son avancée non sauvegardée. Pourtant, ce fut un long soupir qui lui répondit. Tenya avait abandonné ses traits durs, montrant ainsi qu'il cédait à la demande de son ami. Si ce n'était qu'une partie.

Après un « Merci » crié à la hâte, Denki se remit en jeu. Totalement focalisé sur son combat tandis que de son côté, Tenya s'occupait de tout préparer. Deux minutes passèrent, puis cinq, puis dix et malgré le peu de connaissance que possédait Lida sur le sujet, il savait deviner une personne qui galérait. Et c'était exactement ce que Denki semblait vivre en cet instant. Les cinq minutes étaient passés depuis belle lurettes, mais Tenya n'avait pas le cœur à l'interrompre.

Denki semblait bien trop pris, d'un sérieux qu'on voyait rarement chez le blond. Les sourcils foncés, la bouche déformée par la frustration, le nez presque collé à l'écran, il voyait ses doigts effectuer de rapides mouvements entrecoupés de cris étouffés. Son corps se balançait au rythme du combat, devenant de plus en plus tendu au moment critique. Sans vraiment le réaliser, il continua à l'observer ainsi. Et sans le réaliser une nouvelle fois, il laissa un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un Denki sérieux était un Denki avec de drôles de mimiques.

Décidé à lui laisser le temps d'accomplir son but, il remarqua la boite du jeu avec à l'intérieur une petite notice. Il se pencha, l'attrapa et se mit tout simplement à la lire. Un long silence, plutôt apaisant s'installa dans la chambre. Après un énième bruit que Tenya associa à celui d'un Game Over, Denki se laissa tomber sur son matelas, un cri de désespoir accompagnant sa chute.

« Ah ! J'y suis presque ! Il faut juste que je vérifie quelque chose sur YouTube ! »

Le blond se saisit de son portable et ouvrit l'application. Alors qu'il tapait les mots clé qui devraient – en toute logique selon le blond- lui apporter savoir et donc victoire, il entendit une mélodie.

La mélodie tant désirée de la victoire.

Lentement, il se tourna vers Tenya, switch en mains qui venait d'accomplir en une tentative ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis des heures.

« Tu… Tu as … ? »

« J'ai gagné, il semblerait. » Il observa le design de ce nouveau personnage, l'air pensif. « Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu lui… Fire Emblem ? »

« Oui c'est ça ! Je t'avoue, je ne connais pas trop la saga, mais Roy est vraiment un personnage cheat. »

« … _cheat_ ? »

« … Ultra puissant. Si on sait le jouer. Enfin, c'est pas le sujet ! » Il avait bondi jusqu'aux côtés du garçon dont il ne put que constater la victoire écrasante. Un parfait, en un temps minimum, avec de très jolies statistiques ! Denki était bouche bée. « Tu joues souvent à Smash ? »

« Non. Pour tout avouer, c'est bien la 1er fois. »

« C'est la première fois… et tu as déjà accompli un parfait … »

« J'ai lu les explications et le système de combat est certes plutôt complexe, mais lorsque la technique est acquise, il est aisé de manier le personnage. »

Denki ne répondit rien et n'avait en réalité pas vraiment envie d'écouter l'explication de son ami parce qu'il avait réalisé quelque chose d'important. Si Tenya disait vrai et qu'il n'avait donc jamais touché à une partie de Smash, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles solutions : Lida était un élu.

Il se ressaisit, il ne devrait pas se lancer dans de telle affirmation sans preuve. Certes, ce moment était un véritable miracle à accomplir pour un néophyte Nintendo, cependant, le coup de chance n'était pas à exclure. Le mieux était de le mettre à l'épreuve.

« C'est vraiment cool ce que tu as fait… tu pourrais m'aider pour un autre combat ? »

« Kaminari ce n'est pas sérieux. Nous avons encore un dossier qui nous attend et- »

Il continua à son monologue, constatant que son binôme n'était absolument pas enclin à accepter sa demande. Mais Denki était un homme plein de ressource et surtout, il était totalement borné.

« Je sais, je sais ! Promis, juste une run ! On débloque un autre personnage et après on se plonge totalement dans le travail. Si je m'arrête maintenant, je risque de ne pas être concentré, tu vois ? Une fois que ce sera fait, tu auras toute mon attention ! »

Tenya reprit son air ennuyé, généralement annonciateur d'un long sermon sur le sérieux de leurs devoirs de héros et surement qu'il avait très envie de le lui réciter. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas une longue tirade pleine de bon sens qui lui parvint, mais un « d'accord, mais juste une … _runne_ »

Denki se retint de rire à la prononciation plus que douteuse du mot anglais – surtout que Tenya maitrisait bien cette langue. Surement qu'il ne comprenait pas le mot dans ce contexte. Il le remercia et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Bon, je te propose qu'on essaie de débloquer Lucario, on se fait un match chacun d'accord ? »

Une fois l'accord du délégué acquis, il chipota dans les paramètres de jeu, sous le regard attentif du son ami. Il donna des réponses claires et précises aux quelques questions que Tenya avait, puis une fois prêts, ils lancèrent la partie. Et son intuition se confirma au gré de l'avancement. Le dernier palier gagné, Denki pouvait affirmer sans hésitation que Tenya avait bel et bien un talent pour Smash. Un talent qu'il ne pouvait laisser inexploité.

« Tenya c'est … c'est complétement dingue ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Mais un tel niveau, sans entrainer, en ne sachant même pas ce qu'est un smash ! C'est… C'est dingue ! Je pense même que tu pourrais battre Sero ! »

Un éclair déterminé scintillait dans les yeux dorés de l'apprentis héros. Décidé, il se mit face à son camarade et se prépara à prendre sa voix la plus convaincante !

« Entraine-moi ! »

Il eut un silence, où Tenya dévisagea le blond en face de lui. Il repoussa l'index que le blond avait pointé juste sous son nez.

« Kaminari, ce n'est pas le moment. Nous avons encore à terminer le dossier et- »

« J'ai une proposition à te faire ! »

« _Kaminari._ » Fit le plus grand d'une voix plus ferme.

« Ecoute moi ! S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit ! »

Et encore une fois, Tenya se tut, toujours le regard sévère. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas céder. Denki n'était pas l'élève le plus studieux et une bonne note ne lui ferait pas de mal pour remonter sa moyenne. C'était pour cela qu'Aizawa les avait mis en binôme pour ce travail. Son sérieux devait contrebalancer la désinvolture de son ami. Il le savait, et il était décidé à l'aider. En tant que délégué, mais aussi en tant qu'ami, cela allait de soi. Pourtant, toutes ses belles convictions se retrouvaient fragilisées face au regard de Denki. _Ce regard. _Celui qui lui demandait sincèrement son aide, mais surtout, cette détermination. Celui qui voulait accomplir quelque chose et qui était prêt à en découdre pour le faire. Et Tenya se sentit flancher. Même s'il n'était question que d'un jeu vidéo, il avait envie de l'aider. Quel délégué- Non, quel ami serait-il sinon ?

Il grimaça et comme précédemment, il craqua dans un soupir.

Denki, à nouveau tout sourire lui expliqua alors son idée. « On termine ce dossier et je te promets de m'y mettre beaucoup plus sérieusement ! Et en échange, dès que c'est terminé, tu m'apprends à jouer. Qu'en dis-tu ? C'est un bon deal n'est-ce pas ? » Conclut-il d'un sourire fier.

Un nouveau silence. Ni lui, ni Tenya ne rompit l'échange. Kaminari affichait un air sûr, une sourire qui disait ''c'est une offre que tu ne peux refuser.''. Pourtant, c'était bien tout le contraire. Il avait baratiné des mots à toute vitesse et l'expression de Lida n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air intéressé.

Finalement, ce fut Tenya qui brisa l'échange. Il lâcha un soupir. « Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux tout ça… Mais d'accord. »

Le regard électrique du blond s'illumina. D'un bond, il se leva dans un cri de victoire. Il ne remarqua pas alors le regard de son délégué, ni le sourire résigné, mais amusé qui fleurit sur son visage. Les prochaines semaines risquaient d'être plutôt mouvementés.

* * *

Débuta alors une drôle de routine entre les deux apprentis héros. Ils s'étaient retrouvés une première fois à la demande de Tenya. Ensembles, ils structurèrent leur semaine entre temps de pauses, temps d'études et temps de jeu. Si les premiers jours étaient un véritable enfer pour le garçon bordélique qu'était Denki, il s'étonna à prendre le rythme plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lida lui avait donné plusieurs conseils, très simples, un peu ennuyants à appliquer dans sa vie de tous les jours, mais qui, à force de pratiquer, devenaient presque naturels. _Presque_, car Denki restait un être désinvolte, au grand dam du planning si organisé qu'avait mis en place Ingénium. Allant de la chambre de Tenya à celle de Denki, de la cafét' au petit carré d'herbe derrière le dortoir, ils surent néanmoins, trouver un équilibre entre leurs habitudes et leur manière d'être.

Cette soirée, il était question d'une séance Smash comme Denki s'amusait à les appeler. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Tenya. Ce dernier restait assis sur son siège tandis que Denki avait naturellement prit place sur le lit parfaitement rangé. L'un et l'autre sur leur portable respectif et tous deux lancés à la recherche de site web spécialisé dans le domaine si complexe qu'était le monde de « Smash Bro ».

Tenya était tombé sur plusieurs pages et beaucoup trop d'articles de journaux, avant de finalement trouver une page répertoriant tout le vocabulaire propre aux jeux. Il commença sa lecture et fut très vite surpris par la complexité des termes. Chaque mouvement, presque toutes les variantes, avaient sa qualification. Les explications étaient extrêmement précises, tellement qu'on aurait presque du mal à penser qu'on parlait d'un jeu. Enfin, un jeu, le délégué avait compris au gré de ses découvertes que pour beaucoup, il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple divertissement jeu. Des tournois, des mythes, des légendes, cette saga avait une véritable histoire que Tenya se plaisait à découvrir.

Il trouvait que ce jeu prônait de très belle valeurs : la détermination, le sérieux, la précision, une maitrise de son stress, une capacité d'analyse du terrain et des actions de son adversaire. Si on y réfléchissait, il s'agissait toutes les compétences qu'un héros se devait d'avoir. Dans un sens, ses amis s'entrainaient tout en se divertissant, en jouant à ce jeu ! Il commençait petit à petit à comprendre l'engouement de Denki.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez d'informations pour l'instant, il se permit de s'étirer. Lentement, les yeux fermés, son corps se laissant aller contre le moelleux de sa chaise, il ignora le regard perdu de Denki qui s'était glissé sur lui.

« J'ai trouvé une page plutôt intéressante, il faudra que l'on décortique tout cela, mais je pense que si l'on s'y met sérieusement nous pourrions maitriser une bonne partie de ces mouvements. » Reprenant une posture correcte sur sa chaise, il se tourna vers le blond, toujours affalé sur son lit. « Et toi ? »

« Euh… » Peu sûr de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son écran où il était tombé sur l'étrange anecdote d'un certain _Jean-Loups._ « Pas vraiment concluant. » Un nouveau regard sur son écran. « Vraiment pas. »

L'interrogation s'afficha sur le visage du plus grand, mais pour son bien, Denki ne voulait absolument pas raconter cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'internet pouvait être obscur. Il se leva et vient se positionner prêt de lui. « Wouaw on est sur du niveau pro là ! »

« J'en conçois, mais pour bien maitriser un jeu, il faut maitriser les bases. »

La grimace de Denki se confronta au regard borné de Tenya. Il fronça des sourcils, preuve qu'il était prêt à ne pas céder. En toute logique, Denki se serait armé de sa plus belle expression de chien battu, mais étrangement, il n'y arriva pas. Tout ce que son esprit imprimait était sa proximité avec son ami. Il n'y avait pourtant rien d'ambigu dans leur position ! Leurs bras se touchaient et leur visage était plutôt proche, mais pas assez pour créer un quelconque quiproquo. Néanmoins, cela suffit à enflammer l'esprit de Denki de folles pensées qu'il ne se permettait qu'avec de jolies filles. Et Tenya n'était pas une jolie fille. Un joli garçon, plutôt. Avec une musculature bien plus développé que la sienne et un regard d'un rouge qui vous envoutait comme- Mais qu'était-il en train de s'imaginer ?

Son désarroi dut se lire sur son visage car celle d'Ingénium changea. L'expression sérieuse dur laissa place à une interrogation évidente. Denki se ressaisit alors tout en prenant le soin de remettre une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Aaaaah d'accord, d'accord ! Je ferais comme tu dis, Elu. »

Le dénommé élu ne fit aucune remarque ni concernant l'étrange échange, ni à l'entente du surnom. Au lieu de ça, il attrapa la petite manette bleu « Bien, commençons par les mouvements de bases. »

* * *

Les jours passèrent, les leçons se suivirent et les moments que passaient Tenya et Denki ne se ressemblaient pas. Chaque soirée à jouer à Smash était une occasion de s'améliorer, mais surtout d'en apprendre sur l'autre. Tenya découvrit un Denki plus sérieux, plus obstiné aussi. Si le besoin de cadre se faisait souvent sentir et que l'attention du blond pouvait être difficile à capter , le blond avait montré une réelle volonté lors des séances d'études. Les coups de mous avaient été au rendez-vous, les découragements aussi, mais ils se prenaient un temps pour parler et il avait jusqu'à ce jour toujours su trouver les mots pour réveiller la flamme du joueur comme celle de l'étudiant -même si cela s'avérait toujours plus difficile dans le second cas.

Denki, quant à lui, avait rencontré un Tenya moins strict. Si le garçon restait d'un sérieux et d'une morale sans égal, il s'était plu à découvrir un adolescent plus tranquille. Très pédagogue aussi. Et surtout, avec un humour particulier ! Il n'oubliera jamais cette fois où Tenya avait répondu à l'une de ces idioties. Et qu'est-ce que cela était parti loin ! Il s'était fait à plusieurs reprises recadrer, sermonner même. Mais cela était toujours accompagné de mots encourageants, d'explications et de conseils. Le délégué qui ne jurait que par le règlement cachait en réalité un adolescent très à l'écoute et d'une patience particulièrement surprenante.

Au fil du temps, ces séances tendaient vers des simples moments entre deux garçons. Et cela ne dérangeait ni Denki, ni Tenya.

* * *

Le jour de la confrontation ne tarda pas à arriver. La veille, se sentant prêt et avec les encouragements de son presque-coach, Denki avait lancé un nouveau défi à Hanta. Un 1 vs 1, sans chrono. Rien de plus simple et comme attendu, Sero accepta. Le lendemain, toute la classe s'était réunie au salon pour assister au combat. La majorité ne comprenait pas réellement la tension qui se jouait. Néanmoins, cela restait un moment qu'ils pouvaient passer tous ensemble. Et en réalité, il n'y avait pas forcément besoin de comprendre pour être totalement dans l'ambiance. Mina s'était lancée dans des paris, notifiant chacune des mises sur son calepin à l'aide de Tooru. Les plus calmes s'étaient tout simplement assis sur les fauteuils, et alors que les paquets de chips s'ouvraient, les deux joueurs se préparaient à lancer le match.

« Il est tellement concentré… » Murmura Kyoka. Elle n'osait pas hausser la voix plus haut, au risque de le déranger. Assise tout contre elle, Ochaco hocha la tête, tout aussi surprise de découvrir cette facette du blond.

S'il y en avait bien un qui n'était pas surpris, c'était Tenya. Aux côtés de Midoriya et de Bakugo qui semblaient pris dans un débat animé sur un étrange mélange, il observa son ami. Denki était concentré sur l'écran où il réglait les paramètres de son personnage. Mais il n'était pas le délégué de cette classe pour rien, il percevait de là où il était les légers tremblements de ses doigts. Devait-il aller lui parler ? Ou le laisser seul ? En plein dilemme, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il s'agissait de Midoriya et de son éternel grand sourire.

« Tu as fini de parler avec Bakugo ? »

« On a mis la discussion en pause. Le temps qu'il comprenne que le _Vhum _est une boisson qui vaut le coup d'être essayé. »

Un ''_Ton foie me remercia !''_ s'éleva dans la cuisine, mais Izuku l'ignora. « Tu ne vas pas lui parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas le déranger. »

« Je pense que tu devrais. Peut-être pas forcément lui parler, mais au moins lui montrer que tu es derrière lui. J'ai remarqué que tu passais énormément de temps avec Denki et cette histoire à l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui. » il marqua une pause. « Mais ce n'est que mon avis. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ça. »

Et sur ces mots, le garçon à la bouille ton ronde s'en alla rejoindre son rival. Rival qui n'hésita pas à redémarrer leur étrange débat sur ce mystérieux _vhum._

Tenya reporta son attention vers le blond. Il était toujours immobile, comme s'il méditait. Cependant si cela avait vraiment été le cas, son corps aurait été plus détendu. Il réfléchit tout en s'approchant du garçon. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il comptait lui dire et même arrivé à ses côtés, il n'en avait toujours aucune idée. Et pourtant, il devait agir.

Et il passa à l'action, tout simplement. Presque instinctivement, sa main se leva, s'approcha et se déposa à plat, sur tête de Denki. Il le sentit tressaillir sous sa paume, mais il ne bougea pas. Alors il caressa vigoureusement ses cheveux or et conclut par une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Sans échanger un regard avec le blond, il se retourna et alla proposer un coup de main, cherchant à garder contenance malgré son rythme cardiaque en plein looping. Derrière lui, il ne remarqua donc pas le visage rouge pivoine et le sourire béat qu'arborait le joueur.

* * *

Denki et Hanta s'installèrent côte à côte. Le blond se saisit de la manette bleue, laissant ainsi la rouge à son camarade. L'écran de sélection des personnages apparut et une fois le joueur sélectionné, ils lancèrent le combat.

Il fallait être honnête, peu de personne croyait en Denki. Entre ceux qui connaissaient la complexité du jeu et ceux qui avaient entendu parler des rumeurs concernant le talent de Hanta, beaucoup pensaient qu'ils auraient affaire à un nouvel exemple de la supériorité de l'indien. Un étalage de sa maîtrise qui viendrait mettre un coup à la détermination de Kaminari.

Mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. Denki usa directement de deux mois d'entrainement. Hanta remarqua le changement instantanément. Smash, Dash Attack, Jab, Aerial, les coups étaient rapides, parfois étranges mais jamais brouillon. Chacun attentait l'erreur, l'ouverture qui permettrait de prendre l'avantage et de s'emparer de la victoire. Les nombreux amateurs ne comprenaient pas ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, mais les rares habitués étaient tous, surpris par ce nouveau Denki. Kirishima se mit à secouer les épaules de Bakugo. Un sourire luisant d'un nouvel espoir aux lèvres, la victoire de Denki n'était peut-être pas impossible.

Tenya aussi souriait. Fier des progrès de son ami. Un cocktail de sentiments tournoyait dans son ventre lorsqu'il observait Denki accompagné d'une étrange sensation qui s'était nichée en lui, durant tout ce temps passé ensemble. Son corps détendu, brillant par sa flemme sur son lit, ses mimiques tellement expressives lorsqu'il était heureux, défaitiste, stressé ou boudeur, son regard qui brillait de joie, de malice mais aussi, comme en cet instant, d'une détermination à toute épreuve. Un regard sûr, prêt, à l'affût. Un regard qui ne vacillait pas, qui criait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. Toutes ces facettes de Denki qu'il avait découvert au fil des jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Et cette confrontation n'échappait pas à la règle. Il voulait analyser la tension qui animait son corps, il voulait voir cette même tension disparaître, remplacé par regard hagard, surpris. Il voulait voir ce même regard qui s'illuminait devant sa victoire et son sourire de bonheur, à s'en user les pommettes. Il voulait le voir gagner.

Sous les yeux ébahis du groupe, Denki prit l'avantage en gagnant la 1er manche. Hanta remonta en flèche en gagnant les deux suivantes, une double victoire suite à un mouvement maladroit de la part du blond. Denki se reprit, il gagna la suivante. Il ne leur restait qu'une vie chacun. Une chute et le nom du gagnant sera connu. Son pourcentage était grandement élevé comme celui de Hanta. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il le savait. Il vit au coin de l'écran, une balle Smash apparaître. Il voyait le personnage de Hanta charger son attaque spéciale. Décidé à la jouer quitte ou double, le gagnant sera le plus rapide. Ni d'une, ni de deux, il orienta le joystick vers le haut, sauta sur les trois plateformes. Il se saisit du globe multicolore et l'actionna d'une série de touche qu'il avait apprise par cœur. En même temps, Hanta fit de même et lança son attaque.

L'écran fut illuminé d'une forte lumière blanche. La mélodie se stoppa, prouvant que l'un des personnages avait succombé. Mais lequel ? Là était la question ! Denki serra sa toute petite manette, le stress du joueur présent dans tous les muscles de son corps. Ce match, il y avait cru. Alors il devait gagner, il voulait gagner. Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde au potentiel pari qu'il pouvait perdre, ni aux faits qu'il risquait de se faire charrier pour les quatre prochaines années. Tout ce à quoi pensait son esprit, c'était aux moments passés avec Tenya. Ils s'étaient entraînés. Il l'avait aidé plus que nécessaire. Il avait tout simplement cru en lui, alors que rien ne l'empêchait de l'envoyer bouler lui et son histoire de jeu vidéo. Tout cela, enrobé d'une toute petite voix qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre, lui donnait l'envie de gagner.

Le silence était total tandis que la couleur de l'écran changeait. Quelques secondes de plus, et Denki voyait son personnage, son Pikachu prendre sa pose de la victoire. Il avait gagné.

« Aaaaah j'y étais presque ! Je m'incline Kami' »

Le susnommé Kami ne réagit pas tout de suite aux exclamations de ses amis. Et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin, l'euphorie lui fit faire un geste qui surprit Tenya. Il lui sauta dans les bras.

« Yeaaaaah ! On l'a fait ! On l'a fait ! »

Tenya était totalement pris au dépourvus, mais décida de se laisser aller à la joie du moment. Il lui rendit l'étreinte. Et Denki ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Une victoire Smash et les bras de Lida. Qu'avait-il besoin d'autre ? D'un câlin de groupe, il semblerait. Kirishima se jeta à nouveau sur lui, suivit de Mineta, de Hanta, de Mina, d'Ochaco et du reste de la classe.

« C'était chaud, mec ! »

« Moi je demande surtout un versus contre Lida ! Notre délégué est bien pus balèze qu'il le laissait croire ! » S'écria Sero.

« Je ne pense pas, tu sais. J'ai peut-être la théorie, mais il me manque encore la pratique. Sans entrainement, je ne pense pas pouvoir égaler un match comme celui que vous venez de nous présenter. »

« Arrête ton char ! »

« Faut que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ! » râla Mineta, à peine jaloux de la performance de son ami. « Tu vas pouvoir draguer en masse en convention ! »

« Draguer, hein ? » sans s'en rendre réellement compte, son regard rencontra le rouge sévère de Tenya. Il se retint de justesse et évita se frapper la tête contre la table basse. A quoi il pensait au juste ?!

Le brouhaha habituel du dortoir reprit ses droits. Animés par le combat qu'il venait de voir, la classe décida de se lancer dans un tournoi. Alors que Kirishima expliqua les grandes lignes, Denki en profita pour se glisser auprès de son grand ami. Un peu à l'écart, c'était parfait pour lui parler en tête à tête.

Lorsque le plus grand le vit arriver, il lui offrit un de ces sourires que Denki se plaisait à regarder. Il lui tendit le poings. « Félicitation Kaminari, tu vois bien que tu pouvais le faire ! »

Tout aussi souriant, il répondit à son check. « Je n'aurais pas fait grand-chose sans l'aide de l'Elu. »

Il leva les yeux aux ciel, mais Denki n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet. Il savait que cela l'amusait.

Et c'est tandis qu'ils riaient ensembles que Denki réalisa que maintenant qu'il avait gagné et qu'ils avaient bouclé leur dossier, ils n'auraient plus d'occasion de trainer ensembles. Certes, ils restaient amis. Il savait que Lida serait toujours là pour donner un coup de main et du fait de leur statut de camarade de classe, ils se verraient forcément. Mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Une sorte de distance reviendrait entre eux, lui dans son groupe, Tenya dans le sien. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'il regretterait leur complicité.

« Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, tu es arrivé au bout de ton objectif. »

Son regard accrocha un point totalement imaginaire à l'opposé de là où se tenait Tenya. « Mouais. »

« Mouais ? »

Denki se sentait rougir rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il comptait essayer de faire. « Ben ce n'était qu'une victoire sur 18 quand même. »

« Ne dévalorise pas tes efforts, Kaminari. Tu as tout donné durant ce match et cela ne marque que le début d'une plus grande avancé. »

« Argh me dit pas ça… » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. « Non mais je voulais dire … Tu sais … je veux vraiment m'améliorer… donc il faut que je m'entraîne encore plus… Par exemple, je maîtrise pas encore tous les termes… Il faudrait que je continue à étudier, mais gérer cela avec les cours … ça … tu sais … être un peu compliqué sauf si quelqu'un m'aidait … Argh je bégaie tellement »

Évidence. C'était le mot qui qualifiait sa triste tentative en cet instant. Il se trouverait presque gênant dans sa tentative de … de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'il essayait de lui demander. Perdu dans ses mots et sa gêne, il ne vit pas la surprise dans le regard de Tenya. Surprise qui laissa vite place à de la bienveillance, une dose d'attendrissement et de la joie, pure et simple.

« Vu sous cet angle, en effet, il faudrait continuer notre entrainement commun. » Son sourire s'accentua, plus joueur. « Je risquerais même de vite rattraper ton niveau et qui sait ? Te battre peut-être ? »

Denki leva un sourcil. Un regard, un doute dans les prunelles tournesols, une confirmation dans les coquelicots. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le pitre de la classe-A retrouve son éternel et grand sourire.

* * *

**Oui, je vois totalement Tenya comme un génie involontaire du jeu-vidéo ! Aucune idée pourquoi, je trouve tout simplement que ça lui va bien xD**

**Et Oui, le jeu Smash est véritablement une histoire en elle même. Des dramas, des légendes, des mythes, des communautés, alors une romance autours d'un Super Smash Bro ultimate, je dis "pourquoi pas !" **

**Je vais conclure par trois fondamentaux : **

**\- Smash c'est un très chouette jeu.**

**\- Pigeon, je t'adore. Mais ça, c'est de notoriété publique à présent.**

**\- Sacré Jean-Loups**


End file.
